¿Confías en mí? Una historia de Ichimaru
by Eve Sparda
Summary: Ichimaru se aburre en las desiertas salas de Hueco Mundo, así que decide armar un poco de bullicio para divertirse y de paso ayudar a alguien especial...
1. Chapter 1

_**¿Confías en mí? Una historia de Ichimaru**_

**Capítulo 1** _La Reunión_

- No sé si es de día o de noche  
- Aquí siempre está oscuro y hace frío  
La figura vestida de blanco caminaba con velocidad por los pasillos, como si tuviera prisa por llegar a algún sitio. Torció a la derecha y se adentró en un blanco vestíbulo que tenía una puerta al fondo. El personaje se quedó parado unos minutos delante de la puerta meditando si entrar o no.  
- No me apetece escuchar ninguno de esos comentarios tan mordaces que me dedica – dijo, pensando que sólo le gustaban los comentarios mordaces cuando los hacía él - Bueno, qué más da, no tengo más remedio.  
Conteniendo la respiración empujó la puerta y ....  
Nada. En la sala de reuniones no había nadie. La blanca figura suspiró:  
- Pero si la reunión era a las 5... - pensó mientras recordaba la hora que marcaba el reloj de la gran sala. La había mirado cuando pasó por allí, las 5, ni una hora más, ni una hora menos.  
Lanzó una mirada de izquierda a derecha para cerciorarse del vacío de la sala. Al centrar sus ojos en lo que había delante de él descubrió que no estaba solo...  
- Hola Ichimaru, me alegro de que hayas venido.  
- Hola Tousen - respondió al saludo de su compañero, sonriendo, mientras comprendía quien había sido el desgraciado que había adelantado las manecillas del reloj - ¿Por qué me has hecho venir tan pronto? Quería mantener mi récord de impuntualidad.  
- Tan ingenioso como siempre. Sabes que a Aizen-sama no le gusta que le interrumpan cuando ya ha empezado la reunión, así que será mejor que corrijas tus maneras.  
Ichimaru siguió sonriendo mientras observaba a su interlocutor. La sala le hacía parecer más oscuro de lo que ya era de por si. Ichimaru se preguntó por qué, aún estando el palacio pintado de blanco, todo estaba siempre en penumbra. Quizá fuese un reflejo de lo que habitaba en su interior...  
- Supongo que no es esa la razón de que me hayas hecho venir media hora antes ¿verdad?  
- Está bien, iré al grano. No confío en ti, Ichimaru. Desde el principio he desconfiado de ti. No me gusta la gente como tú y ya sabes como actúo yo en estas situaciones...  
Tousen empezó a echarle un discurso sobre la justicia, la ética y la moral al que Ichimaru no hizo caso.  
La confianza ¡ja! ¿Cuánto tiempo llevaba oyendo a la gente decir que no confiaban en él, que sospechaban de él, que no era de fiar...? Desde su infancia su sonrisa, sus ojos, su mirada... todo era sospechoso de alguna forma, como si llevara el cartel "sospechoso habitual" pegado en la frente. Estaba convencido de que su amiga de la infancia Matsumoto Rangiku también desconfiaba de él. Pensar en ella hizo que sus labios dibujaran una sonrisa amarga.  
- ... así que por el bien de Aizen-sama no te quitaré el ojo de encima ¿entendido?  
Ichimaru se forzó a pasar por alto todos los dobles sentidos que la frase "no quitar el ojo de encima" tenía para una persona que carecía de ese sentido y contestó:  
- De acuerdo, pero en el baño me gusta la intimidad.  
Tousen torció el gesto y fue a replicarle algo cuando la puerta se abrió y aparecieron el resto de participantes en la reunión.  
- Pagaría una fortuna por saber de qué habéis estado hablando - dijo Nnoitra con voz provocadora.  
Tousen le dirigió un frío ademán pero, antes de poder abrir la boca, Aizen entró cerrando la puerta tras de si.  
- Bienvenidos caballeros. Pónganse cómodos y tómense el té. Tenemos cosas importantes de que hablar.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2 **_Tras la puerta _

Los espadas tomaron asiento y miraron con interés al hombre que presidia la mesa. Ichimaru también le miró con atención. Si le preguntaran qué pensaba de Aizen Sousuke no sabría que responder. Era misterioso, frío y calculador, todo camuflado bajo su eterna sonrisa de amabilidad, rápidamente anulada por lo que sus ojos reflejaban. En fin, un digno portador de Kyoka Suigetsu. Pero a su vez era una persona con carisma, un líder nato y ... sí, una persona en la que se podía confiar. Ichimaru se sonrió. Quizás fuese esa la razón por la que se unió a él y se hizo su teniente o.... porque Aizen realmente confiaba en él.  
- Conmovedor - musitó en voz baja, decidiéndose finalmente a prestar atención a lo que allí se decía.  
- De acuerdo, voy a mostraros a nuestros principales enemigos, los shinigamis. De entre ellos destacaré a los capitanes y tenientes del Gotei 13. El primero es Yamamoto Genryuusai, capitán de 1º escuadrón y comandante supremo, su espada es...  
Ichimaru volvió a abstraerse de la reunión. Conocía demasiado bien a todos los capitanes y tenientes, así que podía saltarse aquella reunión.  
- Mi cuerpo estará presente pero mi mente no - pensó con sorna.  
Paseó la mirada por el resto de miembros reunidos, intrigado por si alguno estaba tan aburrido como él. La mayoría parecían más o menos interesados, menos Yammi, que con cara de idiota parecía no estarse enterando de nada; y Ulquiorra, principalmente porque era imposible deducir por el gesto de su cara lo que estaba pensando: era completamente inexpresivo.  
Tras media hora de charla la reunión llegó a su fin. Ichimaru ahogo un bostezo y se dispuso a salir de allí, siguiendo el ejemplo de los espadas. Cuando iba a cruzar el marco de la puerta oyó algo que le incitó a pararse.  
- Ulquiorra, espera, tengo que hablar contigo - dijo Aizen al espada.  
Ichimaru esperó a que este cerrara la puerta y agudizó el oído para enterarse bien.  
- Tengo que hablarte sobre algo que quiero que hagas. Irás al pueblo de Karakura y buscarás a un muchacho llamado Kurosaki Ichigo. Es un shinigami de pelo naranja y ojos marrones. Analiza su fuerza y si crees que es una amenaza elimínalo.  
- Sí, Aizen-sama.  
- Bien, márchate. Cuando sea el momento te avisaré.  
Ichimaru se apresuró a marcharse antes de que el espada abriera la puerta y le sorprendiera. ¿Así que Aizen planeaba mandar a un espada a controlar al joven Kurosaki? Vaya, parecía como si le tuviera miedo.  
-¡Qué pena! - pensó en voz alta - el joven Kurosaki es una gran baza para la Sociedad de Almas...  
De repente recordó lo que Tousen le había dicho antes de la reunión: "no te quitaré el ojo de encima". Ichimaru sonrió animado. Había tenido una idea.  
- De acuerdo, Tousen, vamos a jugar - y diciendo esto se encaminó a las mazmorras de Las Noches.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3** _Algeardo_

Algeardo había sido el gran fallo de los experimentos de Aizen. Había sido un hollow agresivo, lo que no le diferenciaba del resto de hollows. Pero cuando, mediante el Hokyoku, se convirtió en arrancar, su agresividad se multiplicó. La mayoría de hollows al convertirse en arrancar, reaccionaban bien y accedían a colaborar con Aizen. Pero este no. Nada más quitarse la máscara comenzó a atacar a todos los que estaban en la sala y se escapó. Mató a cerca de cinco arrancar antes de que le encontraran en el fondo de una habitación lamiéndose la sangre que le chorreaba por la mano. Lo encerraron en una celda y lo ataron con cadenas para asegurarse de que no causara el caos. Durante el tiempo que estuvo encerrado allí, a oscuras y casi sin comida, su locura se había agravado y casi había perdido el habla. Actualmente aquel desquiciado no representaba ningún peligro para nadie, puesto que la fuerza de los nuevos arrancar era muy superior, pero era una cortina de humo perfecta para su plan.

- Vamos a ver hasta donde llega la vigilancia de Mister Kaname - dicho esto Ichimaru se acercó a la puerta de la celda.

Dentro olía mal y estaba oscuro. Ichimaru hizo de tripas corazón y abrió la puerta con la llave maestra.

- Benditos sean los planes de seguridad de Aizen-sama - dijo, refiriéndose a la llave maestra, la cual portaban todos los espadas, Tousen, Aizen y él por motivos de seguridad y, como su nombre indicaba, abría todas las puertas del palacio. Pero lo mejor de todo era que aumentaba el número de culpables a la hora de jugar a "¿quién le abrió la puerta al loco?". Ichimaru entró en la sala y esperó a que sus ojos se acostumbraran a la oscuridad. Cuando empezó a divisar formas buscó al preso. En la esquina del fondo de la celda descubrió al pobre diablo, acurrucado y masticando un hueso pequeño: parecía un bebé grande.

- Hola Algeardo, ¿qué tal te va? ¿te acuerdas de mí?

- I...chii...mar...uuuu

- Sí, muy bien; escúchame bien, pequeño, hemos decidido que te vendría bien tomar un poco el aire ¿no crees? para.... bueno - Ichimaru se llevó la mano a la nariz - para mejorar la ambientación. ¿Qué te parece?

- Ha...ha..ha ha..

- ¿Te portarás bien? ¿Serás un buen chico?

- Ha ja ja ha

- Mmmm lo tomaré por un sí.

Ichimaru acercó la mano a las cadenas que sujetaban a Algeardo, pero la bestia se agitó e Ichimaru retiró la mano.

- Sólo voy a soltarte, no te voy a hacer nada. Me dijiste que serías un buen chico.

- Chi...co...bue...noo

Ichimaru alargó la mano por segunda vez e introdujo la llave en la cerradura. Giró la muñeca y las cadenas saltaron en mil pedazos.

- Claro - pensó Ichimaru - llevan meses sujetando a este tipo sin ser limpiadas, se habrán corroído...

Algeardo, viéndose libre después de tanto tiempo, dio un salto y salió disparado por la puerta emitiendo aquella risa extraña y aterradora. Ichimaru sintió un escalofrío por la espalda.

- Bueno lo hecho, hecho está. Vamos a por la segunda parte.

Cerró la puerta y se marchó, silencioso, haciendo de la oscuridad su aliada.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4** _Movilización_

La puerta de la salita de abrió de golpe. Seis arrancar vestidos de blanco entraron con gesto de aburrimiento. D-Roy se tiró sobre los cojines del suelo y gritó:

- ¡Bien! ¿A quién le apetece jugar una partida a los dados?

- A mí no - dijo Edorad - y menos contigo, siempre haces trampa.

- Bueno, pues hago un truco de magia - D-Roy enseñó una carta a Edorad, la escondió en la baraja y comenzó a remover las cartas delante de sus ojos. - Bien ¿dónde está la carta?

- ¡Aquí! - dijo Edorad dándole un golpe en la cabeza.

- ¡Capullo! ¡Ven aquí!

- ¡¡No arméis tanto follón, joder!! - gritó Grimmjow mientras se dejaba caer sobre un sillón.

- ¿Qué tal la reunión? ¿Algo importante? - Preguntó Shalong al espada.

- ¡Bah! Nos han hablado sobre un montón de shinigamis. No sé por qué Aizen hace estas cosas, cuando nos toque enfrentarnos a alguno no nos acordaremos ni de su cara.

- Bueno, quizá te acuer....

Se oyeron unos ruidos extraños detrás del grupo. Los seis compañeros se dieron la vuelta para ver quién o qué había hecho aquello. Algeardo se encontraba en la sala sujetando la puerta con la mano.

- ¿Quién coño anda ahí? - Preguntó D-Roy.

- Anda, pero si es Algeardo - se sorprendió Il Forte - ¿no estaba en una celda encadenado?

- Se habrá escapado.... - dijo Grimmjow acercándose al intruso.

- Se....ex...taa.....es...paa...daa.

- ¿Pero qué coño le pasa? - exclamó Grimmjow - Está más tonto que al principio.

Algeardo se acercó al espada emitiendo su particular risa cuando de pronto dio un respingo, miró hacia Grimmjow y salió corriendo de la habitación.

- ¿Qué demonios le pasa? Ha salido corriendo como un perro...

- ¡Bah! Se habrá acojonado... quizá debería informar de que está suelto - meditó Grimmjow sujetándose la barbilla con la mano - ¡Da igual! ¡D-Roy saca los dados!

- ¡¡¡Sííí!!! - Gritó D-Roy ilusionado.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El octavo espada entró en el dormitorio golpeando la puerta con los nudillos.

- ¿Se puede?

- Estaba teniendo un sueño genial, espero que sea importante - dijo Stark bostezando.

- ¿A que no sabes a quién me he encontrado merodeando por los pasillos?

- ¿A una rubia explosiva en bikini?

- ¡Casi! Algeardo se ha escapado.

- ¿Escapado? - dijo Stark incorporándose en la cama.

- Eso parece, aunque es un poco raro. Las cadenas estaban destrozadas pero la puerta estaba intacta, como si la hubieran abierto con llave. - Explicó Szayel con una sonrisa maliciosa.

- ¿Y quién puede tener interés en soltar a ese?

- No lo sé y me da igual. Voy a informar a los otros ¿tú que vas a hacer?

- Seguir durmiendo - Respondió Stark cerrando los ojos.

- No esperaba menos de ti - Szayel dio media vuelta y se dirigió a la salida.

- ¡¡Si ves a la rubia dile donde estoy!!

Szayel sonrió y abandonó la habitación.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nnoitra soltó una exclamación y se echó a reír:

- ¿Qué ese tipo se ha escapado de su celda?

- Ridículo - dijo Ulquiorra.

- ¿Cómo que ridículo? ¡Es genial! Cuando le encuentre le partiré la cabeza ¿dónde está?

- Y yo que sé, búscale tú mismo - dijo Hallibel disgustada - Szayel sólo me dijo que se había escapado.

Yammi apareció por el pasillo y se acercó al grupo.

- ¿Os habéis enterado? Szayel me ha dicho que Algeardo se ha escapado. Dice que se lo encontró en un pasillo del ala sur.

- Bueno, entonces voy a por él, no debe andar lejos. - dijo Nnoitra.

- ¡Eeeh! ¿Vas a ir tú solo a por él? - se quejó Yammi.

- ¡Por supuesto! Vosotros sois demasiado remilgados para capturar a alguien como es debido.

- ¡Capullo! - Le espetó Yammi mientras el otro espada se marchaba.

- Yo también me marcho - Hallibel desapareció doblando la esquina del pasillo.

- Ese Nnoitra se cree mejor que nadie...por cierto, Ulquiorra.

- Dime.

- ¿Qué significa remilgado?

Ulquiorra cerró los ojos suspirando y echó a andar detrás de sus compañeros agitando su blanca capa.


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo 5** _La sala de control_

Ichimaru miró de derecha a izquierda para asegurarse de que nadie le seguía. Cuando lo hubo comprobado abrió la puerta que tenía enfrente. La sala de control estaba oscura, pero era, en cierto modo, acogedora. En aquel sitio se encontraban todos los ordenadores del palacio con los que habían estado buscando información sobre el Hokyoku. También se encontraba allí el control de pasillos, en el que Ichimaru había pensado por si las cosas se torcían. La primera parte del plan había sido un éxito. Los espadas estaban todos ocupados buscando a Algeardo (bueno buscando a Algeardo, jugando a los dados, durmiendo.. en fin, ocupados) pero lo más importante es que había conseguido alejar a "Toloveo" Tousen de la sala de control, donde solía estar el 60% del día. Había sido una suerte que Szayel se hubiera cruzado en el pasillo con el fugitivo, porque había hecho que las cosas fueran más rápido. Aquel tipo era incapaz de mantener la boca cerrada cuando tenía una noticia nueva. Le habría contado lo de Algeardo hasta a las baldosas del suelo. Ichimaru sonrió. Ahora todo dependía de él. Encendió el ordenador principal e introdujo la contraseña todavía sonriendo. Lo que apareció en la pantalla le heló la sonrisa. Ante sus ojos parpadeaba la palabra "error".

- ¿Cómo que error? ¡Esa es la contraseña!

Volvió a introducir el código y la palabra "error" volvió al ataque.

- ¡Mierda! A ver, piensa con tranquilidad....

Tardó un rato en darse cuenta del problema: había escrito la contraseña al revés. Con energías renovadas, introdujo el código y esta vez el ordenador sí se activó. Ichimaru soltó un largo suspiro y se paró a pensar un momento lo que iba a escribir. Cuando lo tuvo claro lo plasmó en el ordenador y le dio a aceptar. La máquina tardaría unos minutos en procesar la información. Se sentó en la silla a esperar y la pregunta a la que había estado dando esquinazo se coló en su cabeza:

_¿Está bien lo que estás haciendo? _

- Por supuesto, no voy a tener ningún remordimiento por esto, está resultando bastante divertido.

Ichimaru borró de un plumazo las dudas, pero antes de que se diera cuenta otra pregunta le abordó:

_¿No crees que es por estas cosas por las que nadie confía en ti? _

Ichimaru se quedó pensativo, la pregunta le había cogido por sorpresa, pero en ese instante la pantalla del ordenador se iluminó pidiendo un destinatario para el mensaje.

- Está claro, el departamento de investigación de la Sociedad de Almas.

Pulsó el botón enviar y cuando todo estuvo finalizado apagó el ordenador.

- Ya está, ahora vamos a ver como se desarrollan los acontecimientos.

Ichimaru abandonó la sala tan silencioso como entró.

En ese instante:

Barracones del 12º Escuadrón, departamento de investigación.

Hiyosu casi se cae de la silla cuando vio lo que aparecía en pantalla.

- ¡Akon! ¡Akon! ¡Ven, corre! ¡Mira, mira!

Akon se paró delante del ordenador y leyó el mensaje.

- De acuerdo, Hiyosu, avisa al comandante Yamamoto.

- ¡Sí!

Akon volvió a su trabajo pensando que el día iba a ser muy largo.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo 6** _La banda de Shiro-chan_

El capitán Hitsugaya se dirigió con presteza al barracón del 1º escuadrón. Había recibido el aviso cuando estaba echando su merecida siesta: llevaba toda la mañana organizando informes y, claro, con la teniente que tenía ya se sabe... todo el trabajo para él. Llamó a la puerta de Comandante todavía restregándose los ojos. "Adelante" dijo Yamamoto y Hitsugaya entró en la sala.

- Buenas tardes, capitán Hitsugaya. Quería hablar contigo sobre un mensaje que ha llegado hace poco. He pensado que eras el más indicado para lo que voy a pedirte.

El viejo entregó un papel a Hitsugaya y este lo leyó con atención.

- "Dentro de poco llegarán arrancar enviados por Aizen Sousuke al barrio de Karakura para buscar a Kurosaki Ichigo y a sus compañeros"... ¿Quién ha enviado esto?

- No sabemos quién lo ha enviado ni desde dónde, pero en estos momentos no deberíamos ignorar este tipo de avisos, por eso quiero que formes un grupo de shinigamis capaces y vayas al barrio de Karakura ¿entendido?

- De acuerdo

Hitsugaya salió de los barracones del 1º escuadrón con la intención de encontrarse con Matsumoto. Esta le esperaba en el despacho del capitán.

- ¡Hola capitán! ¿Qué tal le ha ido la reunión?

Hitsugaya le explicó la situación y Matsumoto se puso a pensar quiénes podían ser esos "shinigamis capaces".

- Nosotros dos somos fijos, eso está claro,.... podíamos elegir a alguien de entre los tenientes ¿no?

- Tienes razón, hagamos un sorteo entre los tenientes.

Diez minutos más tarde:

En los barracones del 10º escuadrón se encontraban reunidos los tenientes disponibles en aquel momento. Hisagi se rascó la cabeza y preguntó a Kira que por qué diablos tenían que jugar a los sorteos cuando tenía tanto trabajo que hacer. Kira le contestó algo parecido a "para una vez que tienes algo que hacer no te quejes", que fue replicado con un collejón por parte de Hisagi. Antes de que Kira pudiera responder, Hitsugaya entró en la sala seguido por Matsumoto que portaba una urna en las manos.

- Veamos, es fácil, el que saque el número 10 será el elegido ¿estamos?

Cada teniente sacó un papel y lo abrió.

Renji se quedó de piedra al comprobar que había sacado el 10. Genial, tenía ganas de acción. Indicó al capitán que número tenía.

- Bien Abarai, sígueme.

- ¡¡Ehh!! Eso ha sido tongo. ¡¡Abarai es amigote de Kurosaki Ichigo!! - gritó Hisagi. Él también quería acción, para librarse del trabajo, claro. Este comentario fue seguido por una patada en la espinilla, la venganza tardía de Kira.

Hitsugaya, Matsumoto y Renji abandonaron la sala mientras en esta estallaba una guerra.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Muy bien, ya somos tres, pero necesitamos más gente ¿se os ocurre alguien?

- Sí, yo tengo una idea. Ahora mismo vuelvo. - dijo Renji.

Y antes de que Hitsugaya pudiese replicar Renji ya se dirigía a los barracones del 11º escuadrón.

Buscaba en especial a dos personas. Al llegar al barracón principal les encontró sentados tomando el sol. Ikkaku bostezaba estruendosamente y Yumichika miraba las nubes con expresión ausente. En definitiva, parecían aburridos como ostras. Renji se apresuró a preguntarles:

- Ikkaku, Yumichika ¿os venís al mundo real?

- Bah, paso - dijo Ikkaku.

- Lo mismo digo - Le secundó su compañero.

- Está bien, reformularé la pregunta: ¿os apetece venir al mundo real a patear el culo a unos arrancar?

- ¿Por qué no lo has dicho antes? Vamos Yumichika, esto se pone interesante.

Mientras corrían hacia el lugar donde se encontraba Hitsugaya, Renji les explicó la historia. Al llegar vieron que también se encontraba allí Kuchiki Rukia.

- Rukia ¿qué haces aquí? - le preguntó Renji

- El capitán Hitsugaya me ha pedido que venga por mis habilidades...

-... y porque es la que mejor conoce a Kurosaki Ichigo. Bien, entonces el grupo somos los siguientes: Hitsugaya Toushiro y Matsumoto Rangiku del 10º escuadrón; Abarai Renji del 6º; Madarame Ikkaku y Yumichika Ayasegawa del 11º, y Kuchiki Rukia del 13º. Ahora nos dedicaremos a trazar un plan de ataque...

- Habrá que buscarle un nombre al grupo ¿no? - dijo ilusionada Matsumoto.

- ¡Matsumoto...! - dijo Hitsugaya frunciendo el ceño.

- ¡Ya lo tengo! ¿Qué os parece "La banda de Shiro-chan"?

- ¡MATSUMOTO!


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7** _Miedo_

En Las Noches continuaba la búsqueda del intruso. Llevaban aproximadamente media hora tratando de encontrarle, pero había sido en vano.

Algeardo se acurrucaba en una esquina tratando de encontrar cobijo. Estaba temblando y lloraba emitiendo uno gemidos parecidos a los de un perro. El día había sido espantoso. Cuando le habían liberado se había puesto muy contento, tenía ganas de moverse y de quitarse el óxido de las garras. Había seguido a un grupo de arrancar bastante ruidosos y despistados a los que había pensado convertir en carne picada; pero resultó que, entre ellos, se encontraba un tipo al que identificó como la sexta espada. Una sola mirada le bastó para darse cuenta de su poder. No tenía nada que hacer con él. ¿Cómo podía ser tan fuerte? Había huido asustado de allí, temiendo por su vida. Y entonces para rematarlo se cruzó por el pasillo con un tipo siniestro que resultó ser la octava espada. Ya no pudo aguantar más y salió corriendo buscando un lugar donde esconderse.

Y así es como había llegado a aquella habitación. Allí estaría a salvo, allí nadie le encontraría.

- I..chi...maaa..ruu..

¡Sí! Eso era. Buscaría a Ichimaru. Como él era quien le había soltado, seguramente le protegería si volvía a él. Algeardo sonrió enseñando sus dientes torcidos. Mientras se incorporaba para dirigirse a su salvador, alguien entró en la habitación.

- Vaya, vaya. Así que estabas aquí ¿eh?

Algeardo volvió a acurrucarse en su rincón, temblando ante la presencia de Nnoitra.

- ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tienes miedo? Eres un saco de mierda Algeardo, voy a acabar contigo.

Algeardo estaba paralizado por el terror. Gotas de sudor resbalaban por su frente. Tragó saliva. No quedaba otra salida, el espada le iba a matar. Algeardo dio un salto y se abalanzó sobre su rival, lleno de ira y miedo. Nnoitra mostró una sonrisa enloquecida y con un rápido movimiento ensartó al monstruo con su guadaña antes de que este llegara siquiera a rozarle. La sangre salpicó las paredes, la sonriente cara de Nnoitra.... y la cara de asco de Szayel, que acababa de entrar en la sala.

- Buen trabajo, Nnoitra - dijo secándose las manchas de sangre de las gafas - pero no lo destroces, lo necesito.

- ¿Y para qué lo quieres?

- Para qué va a ser, para investigarlo. Sus altas dosis de agresividad son muy interesantes.

- ¡Bah! Haz lo que quieras con él, a mí ya no me interesa. Iré a avisar a Tousen.

- Últimamente está más cabreado que de costumbre con el asunto de Algeardo - dijo Szayel.

- ¿Crees que sospecha de alguien?

- Está más claro que el agua. Sospecha de Ichimaru, nunca se han llevado bien. Pero que se ande con cuidado o tendrá problemas con Aizen-sama.

- Claro, Ichimaru es el favorito del jefe. Bueno, me marcho. No me interesan los rollos entre Tousen e Ichimaru si no puedo utilizar mi espada.

Nnoitra dejó la habitación mientras limpiaba la sangre de su espada. Detrás de Szayel aparecieron un grupo de hollows enormes con cara de bobos.

- Bien Fracción, recoged al espécimen y llevadlo al laboratorio con cuidado. Como vea que le falta algún miembro lo pagaréis caro.

La Fracción recogió los restos de Algeardo y salieron deprisa por la puerta. Szayel sonrió, contento con su nuevo juguete.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8** _Confianza_

Habían pasado veinte minutos desde la captura de Algeardo. En la gran sala tres figuras conversaban sin más compañía que la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana. Desde su gran trono, Aizen escuchaba tranquilamente a Tousen, que le explicaba con pelos y señales lo que había ocurrido. Cuando finalizó, Aizen se incorporó y le preguntó:

- Kaname, ¿qué ha sido del cuerpo de Algeardo?

- Se lo llevó la octava espada para investigarlo, ese insolente no pidió permiso a nadie.

- Bueno, no importa. A lo mejor consigue algún resultado interesante. - Aizen sonrió - ¿Y qué me dices del que lo liberó?

Tousen frunció el ceño y miró de reojo a Ichimaru, que muy sonriente miraba hacia la ventana. Estaba convencido de que había sido él, seguro, pero no tenía pruebas. Las cadenas estaban echas pedazos, pero la puerta... la puerta estaba abierta con llave. La llave maestra estaba en propiedad de muchos y no podía acusar a Ichimaru por no molestarse en perseguir a Algeardo porque muchos espadas habían pasado ampliamente de la búsqueda, pero en su fuero interno lo sabía, solo hacía falta mirarle a la cara... sin embargo, sólo con eso, Aizen-sama nunca le creería. Tousen suspiró.

- No he descubierto nada sobre quién lo liberó.

- No te aflijas, Kaname. Ya todo ha terminado, así que da igual quién haya sido. Vete a avisar a Ulquiorra de que ha llegado el momento de que comience su misión.

Tousen dirigió una última mirada a Ichimaru y salió de la sala cabizbajo. Ichimaru le vio marcharse y volvió a mirar a Aizen.

- Has sido muy indulgente. Mira que querer olvidar el tema del "liberalocos"...

- No necesito investigar porque ya sé quien es, Gin. - Aizen le miró divertido - Eres como un libro abierto para mí, se te ve en la cara que has sido tú.

Ichimaru miró a su líder con el gesto serio, esperando su veredicto, como si de un juez se tratara.

- Me da igual lo que hicieras o tus intenciones, Gin. ¿Y sabes por qué?

- Sorpréndeme.

- Porque confío en ti, Gin.

Ichimaru se quedó paralizado mirando a Aizen. Se sentía extraño, como si no supiera qué decir o qué hacer; aquello le había cogido por sorpresa. Aizen le miró con interés durante un instante y finalmente dijo:

- Bueno, puedes irte. Quiero estar solo.

Ichimaru abandonó la sala en estado de shock y se dirigió a su habitación. Se sentó en la cama y miró por la ventana a la luna que iluminaba parcialmente la habitación. De pronto sonrió. Sintió un agradable calor por todo el cuerpo y todas sus dudas se disiparon al instante. De repente, Las Noches no le parecía un lugar tan frío y oscuro. De repente, se sintió feliz.


	9. Chapter 9

**Epílogo** _Conquistadores_

Ulquiorra se movía rápido por los pasillos, dirigiéndose hacia la salida del palacio. De pronto, Yammi apareció doblando la esquina y corrió para alcanzarle.

- Ulquiorra, vas al mundo real, ¿no?

- Sí.

- Yo también voy contigo.

- ¿Le has pedido permiso a Aizen -sama?

- No, pero se lo he preguntado a Ichimaru, así que es lo mismo.

- Sí, es cierto.

- A ver, dime cómo es el objetivo.

Ulquiorra le explicó detalladamente el aspecto de Kurosaki Ichigo. Cuando hubo terminado accionó la garganta y esta empezó a abrirse. Cuando ya sentía el aire del mundo real en la piel, Yammi exclamó:

- Estoy seguro de que lo reconoceré a la primera.

Yammi paladeó las palabras y de pronto giró la cabeza hacia su compañero, alertado por algo:

- Ulquiorra, ¿te estás riendo?


End file.
